


vinegar and honey

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a little annoyed that Kylo Ren usually dominates their encounters, and never lets him take control. However, he discovers the way to dominating Ren is using a little tenderness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vinegar and honey

Hux bit down on the pillow and tried to shift some of his weight onto his elbows, desperate to relieve some of the pressure from his knees as Kylo Ren continued to pound into him from behind. He’d been tossed over the bed unceremoniously after attempting to wrestle control from Ren, whose infuriatingly long limbs now allowed him to hold down Hux’s wrists with one hand, while directing his ass onto Ren’s cock with the other. 

Hux thought about making one final attempt to assert dominance, but almost immediately felt his joints and muscles tighten into inflexibility, the surest sign that Ren had ceased negotiations about who was in control—and, more distressingly, that Ren was in his mind. Ren released his hold on Hux’s wrists—no longer necessary as the Force’s grip held him now—and leaned back, knotting a gloved hand through Hux’s hair. He gripped the hair in a tight fist and yanked Hux’s head back to him.

“Don’t even think about moving unless I tell you to,” growled Ren in his ear, pushing him back down onto the bed with a shove. “It’s time to complete your training.”

Ren gripped Hux’s hips with both hands now and thrust into him deeply, Hux suddenly grateful for Ren’s stabilizing Force-grip. Hux felt his own cock straining, untouched, and wished Ren would at least release his hand so he could attend to himself. Suddenly, though he still felt both of Ren’s hands on his hips, he felt a warm pressure around his cock, stroking him up and down as Ren continued to fuck him from behind. There were benefits to have a Force-sensitive fuck buddy, sure, but… this was... well, he was too closing to coming now… but he’d make sure to argue the point further… next time. 

***

Hux arrived at Ren’s door fresh from the gym, where he’d been implementing a new weight training routine for the past few weeks in an attempt to at least match Ren for physical strength. He scrubbed his still-wet hair with the towel slung around his shoulders as he waited, shifting his weight from foot to foot in his loose-fitting athletic pants and shirt. He’d dressed to spar. Ren opened the door and looked at Hux curiously.

“You’re not wearing your uniform,” he observed astutely. Hux pushed past him into the room, determined to take control of the situation this time, right from the beginning. As soon as the door shut, Hux pushed Ren against the wall, attempting to hold his arms down at his sides. Just as quickly, though, Ren broke from his hold and pushed Hux against the opposite wall, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Hux clenched his jaw and struggled to free his hands, but to no avail. As he moved, Ren looked down and seemed momentarily transfixed by the exposed strip of Hux’s stomach peeking out from the bottom of his raised shirt. Hux slowed his struggle, noticing something strange on Ren’s face—it almost looked like a smile. It was small, but for once it wasn’t coming from causing someone else pain, which was unusual. It made Ren look almost… well, cute.

Without thinking, Hux leaned forward and kissed Ren on the lips—a move that was not typically part of their repertoire. Ren released him immediately and took a step back, blinking, brow furrowed, staring at Hux’s mouth. Hux sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that this encounter would soon be following the normal sequence of events, apparently having offended the little prince now.

“Sorry, Ren, I…“ Hux started to say, trailing off, as he didn’t know entirely how to explain himself. Ren stared at the floor for a moment before finally speaking.

“Again, please,” said Ren, softly.

“I—what?” said Hux, surely having misunderstood. Ren looked up at him now with his big, dark eyes, lip seeming to quiver slightly.

“Kiss me again, please,” he repeated.

Hux stared at him for a moment, unsure if this was some underhanded technique that would end up with him pinned to the floor once again. Hesitantly, he moved towards Ren and rested his hand tenderly on his cheek. Ren inhaled slowly at his touch, nuzzling into his hand and closing his eyes, as if recalling some phantom sensation. Hux stared again, now even more suspicious that this had to be some sort of trick. Yet, Ren stayed perfectly still, pink splotches blossoming uncontrollably on his cheeks. Keeping a cautious eye on both of Ren’s hands, Hux leaned in and kissed him, longer this time, closing his own eyes without quite realizing. The smile returned to the corners of Ren’s mouth as he breathed out, long, deep and satisfied.

Ren removed his gloves, dropping them on the ground and returning to Hux. He placed his gloveless hands on Hux’s face, as Hux had done to him, tracing his jawline as he stared into his eyes. Hux instinctively raised his hands to defend himself, gripping Ren’s wrists, but, again, sensing no malice in his touch, dropped his own hands to Ren’s waist. This time, Ren leaned in and kissed him, softly. As he pulled away from his lips, Ren buried his face in Hux’s neck, wrapping his arms snugly around Hux’s core. Unsure of what to do—hugging was definitely not part of their normal encounters—Hux patted Ren on the shoulder awkwardly.

Apparently taking the tap as a command, Ren immediately dropped to his knees in front of Hux, grabbing his hips firmly, kissing his stomach just below his navel. Hux inhaled sharply, not expecting the sensation of Ren’s breath tickling his bare skin down there quite so soon. Ren looked up at him adoringly as he pulled down Hux’s pants, his erection straining against the fabric of his briefs. As Ren pulled those down too, Hux leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt Ren take hold of his cock with one hand, stroking up and down. Hux couldn’t recall Ren ever actually touching him like this—sure, he would fuck him endlessly, or use the Force to simulate all manner of intimate activities, but he never took things like this into his own hands, so to speak.

Hux let out a soft whimper as he felt Ren’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock, seguing into a full-throated moan as Ren’s mouth took him in entirely. Looking down, watching as Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, bobbed enthusiastically on his dick, Hux reached down and laced his fingers through Ren’s hair, resting his hand on the back of his head. Inspired, Hux gripped his hair tighter and pushed his cock deeper into Ren’s mouth, at the same time bucking forward roughly with his hips. Ren snarled and yanked his head away, however, still on his knees but hints of his characteristic anger beginning to splay out across his face, silent but stewing.

In a quick attempt to recover the, dare he say, romance of the moment, Hux reached out and began to stroke Ren’s hair carefully—though still a bit concerned he might lose the hand. The tender touch, however, softened Ren’s façade almost immediately. Ren closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch, emitting a low, vibrating sound that Hux could only describe as a purr. Ren crawled back to him, his big mouth finally being put to good use, gliding over Hux’s cock, warm and wet.

Hux could feel himself getting close now, which Ren seemed to sense, increasing the pressure of his lips and the speed of his movements. Hux wasn’t sure if Ren was actually in his mind, or just a particularly receptive partner when he wanted to be, but whichever it was, it was working. He came hard and quick, Ren staying in place, gripping Hux’s ass as he swallowed. When Hux was finished, Ren rocked back on his knees, wiping his mouth, and looked up at him, waiting. Still catching his breath, Hux pulled his pants back up and, realizing Ren was still staring at him, gestured for him to stand.

Ren rose slowly to his full height, shoulders slouched, eyes focused on Hux as he shuffled towards him hesitantly. As he neared, Hux placed his hand on the back of Ren’s neck and pulled his face close to his, touching their foreheads together and looking into his eyes. Hux massaged the back of his neck for a moment, then leaned in to kiss him once more. Ren closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

“Thank you,” he said, soft and low. “Sir.”

Hux perked up at the honorific, eyeing Ren suspiciously once again, but deciding it was worth the risk to find out how far he could take this.

“Would you… would you mind taking off your clothes and moving to the bed for me, Ren?” said Hux. No sooner had he said it than Ren was racing to the bed in a flurry of discarded clothing. Hux watched in amazement, removing his own shirt as he approached the bed where Ren was already ready and waiting, looking up at him eagerly.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fill for the TFA Kink Meme!](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2425905#cmt2425905)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
